Alana's Revenge
I was at Barnes & Noble when I walked towards the bargain bin. If you don't know already, the bargain bin is where they have stuff for half price. Since it was super cheap prices, I decided to look around in that bargain bin. There was a Woody doll, an Elf on the Shelf box without a doll in it, and a couple DVDs. I was starting to think these were used, as they were very old and dirty. But then, I noticed one of the DVDs to be an Awesome Adventures one. If you don't know, Awesome Adventures is a Nickelodeon television series based on a movie called Bug Salad. I then realized these were the undubbed episodes when I saw a Teletoon logo on the back. The DVD's title was "Funny Moments of Alana," with a picture of Alana smiling and waving to the camera. Even though it was super cheap and looked very sketchy, I bought it for 2 dollars and left. When I got home, I unpacked my stuff and popped the disc into my television. It started with the episode "Meet Alana," and ended with "The Mysterious Robber." I thought it would take me back to the menu, but it didn't. It stayed on a black screen for 5 minutes, before the intro started again. I guess it was a bonus episode or something, I thought as continued watching. Then I noticed that the animation looked choppy, and looked as if it was an amateur Newgrounds animation. The audio sounded muffled as if a pillow was put over the speakers to muffle it. Suddenly it jumped right to the title card, which read "Alana's Revenge." I guess it was another episode with the psychopath veteran. It started rather normally, with Alana unpacking stuff, like it did in Meet Alana. I was starting to think this was some kind of early version of Meet Alana. It planned to the right in a jerky and forced manner, and shows Winston playing a whistle, which somehow startled Alana and she flipped out, like normal. Her eyes were crimson red instead of the yellowish brown they were when she flipped out. It suddenly went to a first person perspective and showed me what Alana saw. She saw Winston practicing his whistle, and went to him, grabbed the whistle out of his hands, and stabbed his throat with it very graphically. Blood was spraying out from his neck, as he continued to gurgle and gag. This wasn't even cartoon blood, it was hyper-realistic blood, like if you touched the screen, you would get blood on your fingers. After Winston stopped gagging and suffocated, Alana grabbed Winston's body and dragged it into her house. The next scene was normal, and wasn't in first person perspective anymore, but the colors looked duller than usual. Alana had cut open Winston's body and was pulling out his organs and placing them on the table he was placed on. She then turned around, and looked at the screen about a minute, before she jumped at camera and it went to static. After 10 minutes of this static screen, it went to the credits but they only listed one person: "Created by Megan Springer." I never heard of anybody who worked on the show with that name, so I made a post on a cartoon forum, asking if they heard of a person working on the show called Megan Springer. So far I didn't get any answers, but some trolling answer such as "my mother" and stupid shit like that. After a couple more troll answers, I finally got an answer related to my question: "Oh her. She was my sister, who had lots of issues, including schizophrenia. She was also a writer for the show, but none of her ideas saw the light of day. She was married to a husband and had one kid. And then she wanted to have another child, and so they did, but it didn't work out when her husband found out. And then he divorced her, and left her with the son yet to be born. She couldn't help it and got into a depression. She then had a abortion, and after she did, none of the people saw her the next day. A few months later, they found her in her home, dead, cradling a dead fetus in her arms, shoving a bottle to its mouth. Besides her were a bunch of tapes and DVDs all labeled "My Favorite Bug Salad Episode." All of them contained a morbid and disturbing episode of Awesome Adventures. Unfortunately half of these tapes were taken by the police as evidence. But then, an anonymous person hacked into the police's computers, and pirated the tapes, then he sold them online and placed them in stores, hoping for some idiot to buy them. I hope this answers your question. ~Timothy Springer". Category:Lost Episodes